Knee replacement surgery is currently performed with a view toward minimizing joint exposure by applying small incision procedures, also known as minimally invasive procedures. To obtain consistent results and aid the surgeon in such procedures, new instrumentation adapted to the smaller incision size is advantageous.
One of the important steps in knee replacement surgery is sizing correctly the femoral component and, in particular, accurately determining the anterior-posterior dimension of the resected distal femur. Several types of femoral sizers are currently available for this purpose. Nevertheless, femoral sizers that avoid soft tissue impingement and are well-suited to small-incision procedures are still desirable.